villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saguil Brothers
The Saguil Brothers are the two main antagonists for episode 37 and 38 of the 2016 TV series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. They are a pair of Players from Team Azald. Saguil A was voiced by Hidenobu Kiuchi, and Saguil B was voiced by Hiro Yūki. History The Saguil Brothers were sent down to earth by Azald and destroying the city with their Synchrope. Luckly the Zyuohger arrived to the scene to stop them. Unfortunately, the Saguil Brothers forced the team to play a deadly version of Double Dutch which caused Yamato's leg to be injured. Just as they were about to attack, Yamato changes to Zyuoh Whale and finished Saguil A off with the Deep Lock shot which causes Saguil B to retreat. Later, Saguil B and his revived brother attacked the construction site. When the brothers are about to play a deadly version of Double Dutch, Zyuoh The World manage to snap the dream about jumping rope with everyone and transforms to his Crocodile Form and toss them up to the building and Zyuohgers managed to finished Saguil B off with the Zyuoh Shoot which causes the Saguil A to retreat yet again. But Zyuoh The World transforms to his Wolf Form and goes after him and the rest of them followed. While the others were dealing with Saguil A, the Saguil B was grown into a giant which forces three of the Zyuohgers to fight with the ZyuohKing. When he attacked them, ZyuohKing took a massive cube out of the stone wall and attacked him with it which then became Cube Octopus. The Zyuohgers manage to combine with it and finish Saguil B with the ZyuohKing Octopus. Meanwhile, Saguil A was still fighting with the rest of the Zyuohger until Saguil B appeared and attack them from behind which cause them to demorph. As the Zyuohgers were fighting with the brothers, Zyuoh Eagle used his Instinct Awakened and brings Saguil A to the coast. But just as Saguil A was about finish him off, Bud appeared and saved Yamato. Just as he was about to finish Bud off, Bud's King's Credential glows and changes into the Zyuoh Changer Final and Bud transforms into Zyuoh Bird. As Zyuoh Bird, he managed to finish off Saguil A with the Guide feather slash. Meanwhile, the other Zyuohger were still battling with Saguil B, that is when he realized his brother was defeated which caused him to retreat again. Later, Saguil B and his revived brother attacked the city with their Synchrope. Luckily the 5 Zyuohgers arrived to the scene to stop them. As they were battling, Yamato arrived and transforms into Zyuoh Gorilla and joins the battle and Saguil A was finished off by Zyuoh Gorilla, Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Tiger. Just before the Zyuohgers can finish Saguil B off, he used the move called One More Brother Dance and attacked the Zyuohgers. Then the brothers used their jetpack and used their attack to demorph the Zyuohgers. Then Bud appeared to team up with Yamato and they both morphed to Zyuoh Eagle and Zyuoh Bird. They used their Instinct Awakened and battled them up in he sky and finished them off with the Riser Spinning Slash. Later, Saguil A was grown into a giant (thanks to Naria when she inserted a Continue Medal in Saguil A's chest) which forces Zyuohgers to fight with the Wild Tousai Dodeka King. He then used the One More Brother Dance but were finished off by the Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Trivia *The Saguil Brothers are similar to YY Bingo and YY Gonza from 1996 TV series called Gekisou Sentai Carranger and the Sneak Brothers from 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, as they are a set of sibling enemies. This also reference to some other monsters that were fought as a pair like the Shuten Douji Brothers. *The double-dutch scheme resembles that of the Twin Dolls from 1984 TV series called Choudenshi Bioman and the usage of a separate giant may also be associated with the Mecha-Gigan methods of this season, particularly the usage of Twin Canth as the giant. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Necromancers